


Now there's always time

by MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Genderswap, Pre-Femslash, Rule 63
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dereka no tiene un solo cabello imperfecto, no tiene un solo defecto en su cuerpo, y es jodida, estupidamente hermosa. Es... Nada. Es simplemente la tía más guapa que Stiles ha visto en su vida. Y Stiles ha estado enamorada de Lydia Martin desde que el mundo es mundo y cosas así de antiguas, así que es una experta conocedora de la belleza femenina.</p><p>Y no es que Stiles esté confundida, o que se sienta traicionada por su propio cuerpo; joder, si no le temblaran las rodillas y no se le escurriera el vientre entre las piernas como fuego líquido cuando la ve, sería momento de preguntarse si quizá lo suyo al final no son las tías. </p><p>Porque así de buena está Dereka. Tan buena como para ser una constante universal, el tipo de todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now there's always time

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente convierta esto en una serie de fics.

Dereka no tiene un solo cabello imperfecto, no tiene un solo defecto en su cuerpo, y es jodida, estupidamente hermosa. Es... Nada. Es simplemente la tía más guapa que Stiles ha visto en su vida. Y Stiles ha estado enamorada de Lydia Martin desde que el mundo es mundo y cosas así de antiguas, así que es una experta conocedora de la belleza femenina.

Y no es que Stiles esté confundida, o que se sienta traicionada por su propio cuerpo; joder, si no le temblaran las rodillas y no se le escurriera el vientre entre las piernas como fuego líquido cuando la ve, sería momento de preguntarse si quizá lo suyo al final no son las tías. 

Porque así de buena está Dereka. Tan buena como para ser una constante universal, el tipo de todos.

Ya, ha hecho la paz con eso porque es normal y natural y ella es una adolescente virgen como el aceite de olivas de su cocina, que en los días buenos solo piensa en sexo un tercio del tiempo, y en los días realmente malos siente que si la rozan accidentalmente por debajo de la cintura va a tener un orgasmo en público.

Son cosas del organismo. Embarazosas y humillantes, pero inevitables.

Ya, bien, aceptadísimo. Ahora, ¿sentimientos? ¿En qué planeta es justo que venga a sentir que se le escapa el aire de un golpe en las costillas cada vez que Dereka le frunce el ceño? 

¿Es que en una vida pasada ha sido... No sé, asesina ocasional de animalitos indefensos o alguna hijoputez de ese calibre? Porque es lo único que se le ocurre para que el karma le siga haciendo éstas cosas. 

Porque, realmente, no hay necesidad de seguir perdiendo el norte y la cabeza y la calma (y eventualmente el sueño, porque Stiles se reconoce abiertamente en lo obsesiva y un poco maníaca) por gente que está absurdamente fuera de su alcance. 

No hay ninguna necesidad de que Dereka además de ser alta y morena y curvilínea, también sea increíblemente humana a pesar de su licantropía. De que sea una sobreviviente, y que a pesar de ser tosca y emocionalmente inestable, siempre esté buscando lo mejor para todos. 

No hay necesidad alguna de que proteja a Stiles con su vida en reiteradas ocasiones, como si valiera la pena sacrificar una reina por un peón, como si tuviera sentido.

Que no lo tiene. No lo tiene porque Dereka es la Alfa, y tiene una manada de misántropos que guiar, y es una pieza importante del rompecabezas sobrenatural que es Beacon Hills; ¿Y Stiles? Es la chica morbosa, egoísta y sin tacto que arrastró a su mejor amigo a buscar un cadáver en medio de la noche y ocasionó que se convirtiera en un hombre lobo.

Todo en su vida sería mucho más sencillo si pudiera dejar de castigarse a sí misma por todas sus falencias como ser humano enamorándose de gente inobtenible que la hace sentir invisible.

\--Stiles, me deprimes.- Declara Lydia, impecable y aguda, sentándose junto a Stiles en el pórtico de la casona a medio reconstruir de los Hale. Mientras se quita los zapatos de tacón para hundir los pies en el pasto, delante de ellas los lobos entrenan bajo los ojos vigilantes de Dereka.

\--¿Lamento mucho que mi existencia te angustie?- No se gira a mirar a Lydia, aunque siente la presión de sus ojos en las mejillas y en el cuello y en el cuero cabelludo, que arden como debajo de un sol implacable. Se lleva una mano a la boca y se muerde la uña del pulgar, por falta de algo mejor en lo cual enfocarse.

\--Algunas veces quisiera que volviéramos a la etapa en que estabas enamorada de mí. Me caías mejor.- Es un tanto cruel y frío y absolutamente Lydia, y le toca nervios aún sensibles (el rostro de Jackson se le viene a la mente, con los ojos desesperados y llenos de amor, y los ve besarse en su mente una y otra vez, y...), pero cuando finalmente se gira a mirar a Lydia (sin saber si para dedicarle una mueca o para combatir fuego con fuego o para echarse a llorar como una tonta), le ve los ojos cálidos y preocupados.

Ve a la Lydia real, a la Lydia que es tan emocionalmente inepta como ella, la que no sabe muy bien cómo decir las cosas que realmente importan, porque siente que es mejor guardarlas o aplastarlas o hacer de cuenta que no existen para protegerse.

Le dan ganas de sonreír, aunque todavía le duela (porque ella no tiene superpoderes y la golpiza que recibió a manos de Gerard se le está curando a un ritmo humano y agonizante), y entonces lo hace porque... Bueno, porque sí. Porque hoy en día -con la manada Alfa manteniéndolos en vilo, y sabiendo que Boyd y Erica son sus prisioneros de guerra- cualquier motivo para sonreír es válido.

Lydia le devuelve la sonrisa con una propia, una de las tentativas que pocas veces suelta. Y a Stiles le da un par de vuelcos el corazón, porque Dereka o no, Lydia Martin jamás dejará de producirle éstas pequeñas sensaciones eléctricas.

\--Ya.-Dice Stiles, empujando suavemente a Lydia con el hombro para cortar el momento.- ¿Y por qué es que te deprimo?

Y en ése mismo instante Lydia se vuelve a convertir en LA Lydia Martin que es capaz de hacer llorar a hombres adultos con solo una delicada ceja enarcada, y le dedica una sonrisa superior y juguetona y absolutamente terrible que vaticina cosas aún más terribles.

Y deja de mirarla para enfocarse en...

No.

\--No.

... Dereka. Porque la vida de Stiles es así, un sinfín de humillaciones. Y es de esperarse que si alguien va a notar que a Stiles le ha dado por más causas perdidas en el ámbito del romance, ésa persona va a ser Lydia. 

\--Sí.-Rebate ella, serena y sonriendo, vibrando con energía reprimida, como una tormenta a punto de suceder. 

Y justo entonces, Dereka se gira a mirarlas, con las cejas pobladas reunidas sobre el puente de la nariz, y el cuerpo apenas cubierto por un sotén deportivo y un pantaloncillo corto, con la piel brillante y cubierta de sudor, y Stiles se retuerce un poco. Porque hoy es uno de los días especialmente malos parece ser, crisis o no.

Dereka las mira por unos segundos, así, con el ceño fruncido, y los labios apretados. Y sus ojos dejan de fijarse en la dirección general de los rostros de ambas para centrarse en algo que está más abajo, y que la hace fruncir el ceño aún más.

¿Qué...?

Mira hacia abajo para ver si lleva puesto algo vagamente ofensivo (que sucede de tanto en tanto porque, bueno, porque a veces no se detiene a pensar las cosas en profundidad), pero lo único que ve es que de alguna u otra manera ha acabado prácticamente pegada a Lydia, con los dedos de las manos tocándose (la mano de Stiles larga y menuda en comparación con la pequeña y delicada de Lydia), y los pies descalzos de ella descansando inocuamente sobre los aún calzados de Stiles.

\--Ah.-Lydia mueve la mano que está en contacto con la de Stiles hasta dejarla completamente encima de la suya.- De hecho, creo que me deprimen las dos.

Y Stiles no entiende, pero los ojos de Dereka siguen pegados a un insulto invisible que parece estar escrito en la piel de Stiles por unos segundos que parecen años, y luego suelta un bufido ofuscado y vuelve a prestar atención a sus betas, que Dios sabe qué creen que están haciendo.

Lydia suelta una risa, de la nada.


End file.
